User talk:Foxxick
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Goro Majima! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:15, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Re:Thank You & Admin Permissions! Thanks, oh and I too appreciate your contributions to this Wiki and the massive contributions to Goro Majima. Spoiler: If the adoption is successful, I'll promote you to become an admin. Cheers, Cawfein (talk) 13:04, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Re:Admin Permissions Maybe? Finally? Don't worry about it, he said "...create a Discussion post stating your desire to adopt the wiki and wait about a week to give them time to respond.". So, i will contact him tomorrow. Cawfein (talk) 04:14, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :^) wooosh you're an admin now. Cawfein (talk) 17:24, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes (and other aesthetic changes) Ok, I'm still experimenting with the css tho. Oh and I'll might change the logo again to a new one, because yours it's too plain simple. Cawfein (talk) 06:13, May 2, 2019 (UTC) All I have to say is God freaking bless you for the work you are putting in to fix up this wikia, I always wanted to slowly try and patch this thing up but it seemed so far gone I just lost all motivation after the smallest edits. You have motivated me a little bit to at least stop in and try to clean up some of the summaries every now and again. Changing the Protection Hmmm apparently you lock the Majima's page. Don't, because it's a public page. If your reason to prevent from vandalism, just undo it if it got vandalized and block the user. I appreciate your big contribution for this article, but some users want to contribute too. Cawfein (talk) 02:29, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Oh and also Nice font. Cawfein (talk) 03:22, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Fusion Uhhh i combined your Under Construction template with the Stub template, because one unfinished/stub alert is enough for an article. Cawfein (talk) 12:47, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Huh It's unlocked for everyone? Bruh. But I've locked it just for the admin to use it, since the mass categorization installed. Just check MediaWiki:Common.js Cawfein (talk) 02:56, May 7, 2019 (UTC) sysop = Administrator content-moderator = Content Moderator So yeah, your changes is useless. But, I'm done using the mass categorization tho. So, i might delete it. Cawfein (talk) 03:08, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Re:ū Now that you mention it, yeah you're right. So, i reverted it back to the "Ryu" instead of "Ryū" one. Cawfein (talk) 08:35, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Hmmm just guessing, is it Melon Pope who told you that they can use the mass categorization? Well, Melon Pope is a moderator y'know, that's why Melon can use it, because the permissions was sets to sysop and content-moderator. Cawfein (talk) 10:47, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Content Team Hi, Name is Rel, as a Content Team Member, Fandom sent me here to help optimize your wiki to better suit analytics to attract more viewers/users for your wiki with the release of Yakuza Kiwami 2. These are priority tasks that either you User:Cawfein can complete since I don't have Global Admin yet. * Main page, "Yakuza Kiwami 2" needs to be added to the "Yakuza Titles" section. * Main page, I think the images in "Yakuza Titles" should be hyperlinks. So that when you click on the image it takes you to the game article. * NavBar needs "Yakuza Kiwami 2" to be added to the "Franchise" section. * "Featured Articles" section. We would love for you to put a article here that you think the returning fans and newer fans will love to read about before the launch of the game. Something like what the Rage Wiki has for their Featured Articles. 'Update: ' I appreciate the instant updates to the wiki. I tried to add some more plot and gameplay to Yakuza Kiwami 2, but I didn't want to copy and paste text over. If you like, feel free to update it properly with information that you found from the game. I never played Yakuza (o_O lol) so I didn't want to ruin what you created. But I did add some information to help the wiki get noticed by Google Search and Analytics. 'Update 2: ' The "Introduction" section on the main page needs to be updated a little. Possible for you to re-write it with more content, links with to the main characters and highlight the remake? Thanks in advance Azgoodaz (talk) 20:26, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Tattoos scans contribution My contributions for the tattoos were pictures laying on the internet in articles or tumblr posts. I simply looked for them. I wish i was able to get higher resolution scans of the Yakuza 10th anniversary book to upload them here. I am sure someone who owns it would agree to give some scans of it. DEFCON SHARK (talk) 21:42, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the welcome. I've been wanting to add some input to this Fandom for quite a while now. Feel like the franchise isn't as acknowledged as it should be, so I'll try to do what I can to help bring it forward.Zyule (talk) 17:58, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Yakuza Wiki as well as an admin on Sekiro and the Hollow Knight Wikis in my free time. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me on and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 14:58, June 8, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One Thank you Holy shit you've fixed this wiki in just a few months. Thank you! Emario407 (talk) 19:25, June 19, 2019 (UTC) A hefty thanks to all of them. This place looks so much better now. Emario407 (talk) 11:52, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Just SYK It is grammatically correct to use the verb "feature" intransitively to mean make an appearance, be a part of, etc. I don't think there is any need to change it to "be featured," because they both mean the same thing. https://www.lexico.com/en/definition/feature Eddiehimself (talk) 20:25, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Style Guide If you don't mind me saying, I think perhaps both you and the wiki would benefit from you writing a style guide. I'm sure being an admin you can set up the link for it to display above the edit area or as a notification. It's just that you obviously feel strongly about having a consistent style, but there's no way of people knowing that you want them to say "in a game," is featured in," or not use macrons in page titles etc unless you tell them. It might save you a lot of time and effort correcting people's work in the long run. Eddiehimself (talk) 20:11, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Re: Kiwami 2 Unfortunately, I don't have the game. Don't have enough money to buy it too, so, yeah. :'( Anyway, is it for PS4 or Steam? If it's for PS4, I can't, because I don't have a PS4. Cawfein (talk) 02:42, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Re: Milky This page has already been done at Miruku. If anything needs to be added or changed, it would be easier to do so at the existing page rather than creating a duplicate page. Zyule (talk) 07:16, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hey there! I'm a Community Manager here at Fandom and I wanted to say thanks for all the work you do. I'd love to buy you a game or send you some swag. If you're up for it email me at editor_rewards@fandom.com or hit me on Discord HeyTots#1127 HeyTots (talk) 21:48, February 12, 2020 (UTC)